filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars 2
Cars 2 ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfilm in dem Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, John Turturro und Eddie Izzard sprachen, bei dem John Lasseter und Brad Lewis (Co-Regisseur) Regie geführt haben, Ben Queen das Drehbuch geschrieben hat, basierend auf Original-Story von Lasseter, Lewis und Dan Fogelman, und der produziert wurde von Denise Ream. Handlung Nachdem Lightning McQueen zum vierten Mal den Piston Cup gewonnen hat, kehrt er in die kleine Stadt Radiator Springs zurück. Miles Axelrod, ein ehemaliger Öltycoon, berichtet im Fernsehen von seinem Umbau in ein Elektrofahrzeug und wirbt für umweltfreundliche Energie. Zu diesem Zweck ruft er den ersten „World Grand Prix“ ins Leben, wo die Autos mit dem von ihm entwickelten umweltfreundlichen Allinol-Treibstoff angetrieben werden. Obwohl Lightning McQueen die Teilnahme zunächst ablehnt, sagt er aufgrund der Provokationen des italienischen Formel-1-Rennwagens Francesco Bernoulli doch zu. Währenddessen bohren unzählige „Gurken“-Autos unter der Leitung von Professor Zündapp und einem unbekannten Anführer im Meer nach Erdöl, nachdem sie auf das größte Ölfeld der Welt gestoßen sind. Zündapps Plan ist es, die mit Allinol betankten Autos des World Grand Prix mithilfe einer als Fernsehkamera getarnten Strahlenkanone zu entzünden, um Allinol als gefährlich darzustellen und sich so die Profite aus dem Ölfeld zu sichern. Das erste Rennen des World Grand Prix findet in Tokio statt. Der britische Agent Finn McMissile und seine Gehilfin Holley Shiftwell versuchen das Komplott aufzudecken und wollen zu diesem Zweck während des Rennens den amerikanischen Informanten Rod Redline zu einer Übergabe von Beweismitteln treffen. Redline wird jedoch von Zündapps Handlangern gefangen genommen, schafft es jedoch, Hook die Beweismittel unterzuschieben. Finn McMissile und Holley Shiftwell werden so zu Hook geführt, den sie mit Redline verwechseln. Über den Teamfunk von Lightning McQueens Team nehmen sie Kontakt zu ihm auf und lotsen ihn aus der Box weg. McQueen, der während des Rennens von all dem nichts bemerkt, begeht aufgrund des Gesprächs einen Fahrfehler und unterliegt knapp Francesco Bernoulli. Daraufhin, und aufgrund McQueens Beschwerden über Hooks Verhalten während der Willkommensparty am Tag zuvor kommt es zum Zerwürfnis mit Hook, welcher enttäuscht die Heimreise antritt. Das zweite Rennen des Grand Prix findet in Italien statt, wo gleichzeitig ein Treffen der „Gurken“ unter Professor Zündapp stattfindet. Hook wird von McMissile und Shiftwell eingeschleust, um Informationen zu sammeln. Während des Rennens setzen die „Gurken“ ihre Kanone ein und treffen den Großteil der Teilnehmer. Als nun die vermeintliche Gefahr des Allinol-Treibstoffs bekannt wird, erklärt Axelrod während des letzten Rennens in London darauf zu verzichten. Lightning McQueen beschließt jedoch, nachdem er das Rennen gewonnen hat, trotzdem mit Allinol zu fahren und gibt dies in einem Fernsehinterview bekannt. Daraufhin beschließen die „Gurken“, McQueen im letzten Rennen mit der Kanone anzugreifen. Als er dies hört, fliegt Hooks Tarnung auf und wird gemeinsam mit Finn McMissile und Holley Shiftwell gefangen genommen. Hook hat einen Traum, der ihm sein Verhalten aus der Sichtweise anderer zeigt und wacht daraufhin im Big Bentley in London auf, wo McMissile und Shiftwell an die Zahnräder des Uhrwerks gefesselt sind. Er kann sich befreien und macht sich auf, um seine Freunde vor einer Bombe in McQueens Box zu warnen, nichtwissend dass die Gurken die Bombe an seinem Kühler befestigt haben. Während des Rennens versuchen die „Gurken“, McQueen mit der Kanone abzuschießen, welche jedoch keinen Effekt auf ihn zeigt. Daraufhin beschließen sie, McQueen und Hook zu verfolgen und zu töten, was jedoch von McMissile, Shiftwell und McQueens Freunden verhindert wird. Als sie schließlich Professor Zündapp gefangen nehmen können, offenbart dieser, dass nur der Erbauer der Bombe diese durch seine Stimme wieder deaktivieren könne. Hook findet heraus, dass Miles Axelrod der geheime Kopf der Verschwörung ist und konfrontiert ihn damit. Hook erkannte ihn durch ein Foto seiner Motorumbauten, Axelrod bestreitet die Anschuldigungen zunächst, deaktiviert jedoch kurz vor Ablauf des Countdowns die Bombe und gesteht damit die Tat. Als Dank für die Aufdeckung der Verschwörung wird Hook bald darauf von der Queen zum Ritter geschlagen und kehrt mit seinen Freunden nach Radiator Springs zurück, wo sie den inoffiziellen „Radiator Springs Grand Prix“ veranstalten. Zum Schluss wird aufgeklärt, warum die Strahlenkanone keinen Einfluss auf McQueen hatte: Sein Team hatte das Allinol heimlich gegen richtiges Bio-Benzin ausgetauscht. Besetzung Siehe: Besetzung - Cars 2 * Owen Wilson als Lightning McQueen (Synchronsprecher: Manou Lubowski) * Michael Caine als Finn McMissile (Synchronsprecher: Dietmar Wunder) * Larry the Cable Guy als Hook (Synchronsprecher: Reinhard Brock) * John Turturro als Francesco Bernoulli (Synchronsprecher: Walter von Hauff) * Emily Mortimer als Holley Shiftwell (Synchronsprecher: Martina Hill) * Eddie Izzard als Sir Miles Axlerod (Synchronsprecher: Christian Weygand) Stab Siehe: Stab - Cars 2 * Regisseur und Original-Story: John Lasseter * Autor: Ben Queen * Co-Regisseur und Autor/Autorin: Brad Lewis * Original-Story: Dan Fogelman * Produzentin: Denise Ream __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Filmtitel 2011 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Filmkomödie Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:Abenteuerfilm Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:3D-Film